robloxchampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell in a Cell 2013
]] Hell in a Cell 2013 was a R.C.W pay-per-view held on October 20th 2013 at the R.C.W Arena. Background Leading up to this pay-per-view Amy had just earned her Divas title, but she had no set opponent going into the Pay-Per-View, so she would be placed into a match involving all the Divas in the server. No Divas besides her showed up, leading to her automatically retaining her championship. At Night of Champions 2013, TripleRock had picked up the championship in a Fatal Four Way (Involving ViperRKO101©, Ethanjb6 and MikeAwesome66) after Viper had taken out the other two leaving Triple to pick up the easy win. This lead to ViperRKO101 feeling screwed out of the deal and demanded at rematch, he was declined a rematch. So he forced the match to happen by demolishing every opponent he had all the way until the number one contendership match, in which he also dominated. A newly formed team, "The Legends," won the contendership for the Tag Team Championships, the only catch about it was, Kidzrock4 was on and willing to fight for either team, so prior to the match, it was agreed that AfraidHacker and Flamesdude44, (Kidzrock4's partners from each team) would fight in a one on one for the titles, winner taking the title for him and Kidzrock4. The Cruiserweight championship was first introduced at Night of Champions 2013 as a new championship for rookies. This time around however, everyone was going to be placed into the match for the Cruiserweight championship, making it a full server. The Hardcore was a 24/7 for R.C.W and it was defended 6 days a week, (every show at the time) so it was decided, instead of having a number one contendership for the championship shot, like the Cruiserweight match, everyone was going to be allowed to fight for it. (Much like many matches for the Championship in the past.) After the Hardcore Championship match, due to Rranger92 not getting to participate in the Tag Team Championship match for his team, The Legends, AfraidHacker forced Kidzrock4 to give a match for the Hardcore Championship and give it off to Rranger92 or else he'd be exiled from the team. 2 days prior to the Pay-Per-View, Flamesdude44 was given a championship match for the World Heavyweight Championship against AfraidHacker, in which Flamesdude44 won. It was declared that since the World Heavyweight Championship was a major championship, Afraid would be granted his rematch clause at Hell in a Cell. Flamesdude44 won the number one contendership to his former partner's title, the R.C.W Championship, as did his former teammate, Kidzrock4, win the contendership to Flames' title, the Intercontinental championship. However it was declared that it would not be a single "Title vs Title" match, it would be two seperate, one on one matches for either title. Aftermath ViperRKO101, on November 25th, was forced to fight for his title yet again, against a new and upcoming star, TheRockStar1011. He lost that Championship match, but went on a long rivalry with TheRockStar1011 which would stretch all the way to Wrestlemania in 2014. After the Pay-Per-View, Kidzrock4 was granted a championship match for his championship the following Raw. He won the championship back and Flamesdude44 chose not to use his rematch clause to go back for the championship.